


Hamish and Iris

by melatonintea



Series: The Family on Baker Street. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melatonintea/pseuds/melatonintea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction of my Watson-Holmes family as they welcome a new member to their family of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamish and Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I love parentlock so much I've decided to write a series of my own. More stories to come, this is just kinda the introduction to the series. Enjoy! <3

It was close to four in the morning in London and Sherlock Holmes and his husband, John Watson were anxiously waiting in the hallway of a quiet hospital. The tall man with dark curls was watching out the window. The pale blue sky was still filled with stars. The streets were empty. The scenery was serene, but could not calm the nerves of the man. His husband, shorter, with dusty blonde hair, was sitting on the terribly uncomfortable bench, with his eyes closed.  _How in the world can he be so calm?_ Sherlock thought to himself.

A small boy, almost the age of four, laid on the bench next to John. His eyes were shut and his breathing was rhythmic. John rubbed slow circles on the boys back as he slept, soothing both the boy and himself. This particular child had a head of dark brown, almost black, curls and piercing blue eyes. His name was Hamish, and he was the son of Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes. 

Sherlock and John had been happily married for close to five years, and after careful consideration, had decided to start a family nearly a year later. With the help of Mycroft Holmes, the two had then picked a surrogate worthy of producing a Watson-Holmes child. They had decided for Sherlock to be the biological father, because of his charming appearance and mental abilities. After months of anxious waiting, they became the proud parents of a baby boy, named Hamish Jack. The first few months with Hamish were dfficult to say the least, but the couple had soon realized how much they adored parenthood. And when their son had barely turned three, Sherlock had confessed that he wanted another child. John was surprised, but completely on board. The same woman who had carried Hamish, was happily willing to do it again. The months since then had, of course, felt like years, but soon enough came the call that their second child would be born within the next 24 hours. The couple had quickly gotten a cab and rushed over to the hospital. They didn't stop to get Hamish a babysitter, so they had no choice but to drag him along. And six hours later, they were still waiting in the hallway, outside of the delivery room.

A heavy door opened and a nurse stepped out. "Any time now," she announced, and stepped back in, quietly closing the door behind her. Sherlock quickly walked over from the window and kneeled down next to his husband on the bench. A smile formed on his pale and tired face. "You ready?"

John returned the smile. "Never," he whispered.

The elevator door at the end of the hallway opened, and Sherlock's brother stepped out. His shoes made an echoing sound as he walked toward the family. "I was informed of the news and came over quickly," he said, flashing a grin.

Almost twenty minutes went by without any news.  _Any minute now my arse,_  Sherlock began to think, but his thoughts were interrupted by the heavy door being opened again. This time, the nurse had a smile painted across her face. She gestured for the two men to come in the room, and they both jumped up. "I'll watch the little guy," Mycroft said, and Sherlock nodded. He grabbed John's hand as they walked through the door, Sherlock's heart beginning to pound much faster. 

They entered the room, first seeing the woman fast asleep in the hospital bed. "One moment please," the nurse said, disappearing to the other side of the room. Both men anxiously walked over to the window. The nurse came walking back with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Say hello to your new daughter," she smiled and handed the small newborn over to John's waiting arms. "I'll give you your time," and she walked away. 

"We have a daughter, Sherlock," John whispered, a crack in his voice. And though Sherlock wasn't one for much sentiment, he felt the warm tears of happiness escape his eyes. Both looked down at their new daughter. She was perfect already. It was obvious that she was Sherlock's daughter; she already had a thin layer of dark brown hair, and when she opened her eyes, they revealed an icy pale blue color. 

Sherlock wrapped his arm protectively around his husband and new daughter. "She's perfect. I can already see that."

"She's going to look like you, no doubt." John looked up at his teary eyed husband and smiled. "But she needs a name." 

"Let me see her," Sherlock said, and John placed the baby in his arms. Sherlock looked down at the little girl, _his little girl,_ looking into her eyes. He ran his fingers over the dark whisps of hair that would, no doubt, end up curly. But his eyes remained on hers. "Iris," he thought aloud. As he looked at the girl, the only word he could think of was 'beautiful'. Belle.  _Beautiful._ "Iris Belle."

"I think that's a stunning name," John placed a finger in the baby's small hand. "Iris Belle Watson-Holmes it is. Shall we go introduce her?" Sherlock nodded and they walked towards the door. John held it open as Sherlock carried the baby and walked through. Mycroft nudged Hamish, who slowly sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. John scooped up the little boy in his arms. "Hamish, we want you to meet your new sister."

"I have a sister?" Hamish asked, still rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Yes silly, look!" 

Hamish leaned over to get a good look at the bundle in his father's arms. "She's so cute!" Hamish exclaimed, and reached over to gently grasp the tiny hand. "She's so little! I love her already!" Hamish struggled out of John's arms, rushing over to his uncle. He tugged on his sleeves. "Uncle Mycroft! Come see my new sister!" 

Mycroft smiled and stood up, walking over to his brother. He looked down at his new niece. "Looks like you. She have a name yet?"

"Iris Belle." 

"Quite exquisite," Mycroft said, "Come here Hamish, let me get a picture of you all together." 

The family of four posed together, while Mycroft got out his phone and snapped a photo. Sherlock shot his brother a look, in which Mycroft then spoke up, "Come Hamish, let's go get some breakfast." He picked up the happy three year old, and started down the hallway.

Sherlock and John moved closer together, peacefully admiring their now sleeping daughter. Sherlock turned his head, placing a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Our life is perfect," he whispered. 

"I couldn't agree any more."


End file.
